User blog:Iwontcryforyou/Song Analyzation - The Born This Way Ball
'The Born This Way Ball - Song By Song' The tracklist: ;Act I #''Intro'' #"Highway Unicorn (Road to Love)" #''Interlude'' #"Government Hooker" #''Interlude'' #"Born This Way" #''Interlude'' #"Bloody Mary" #''Manifesto of Mother Monster (interlude)'' #"Bad Romance" #''Interlude'' #"Judas" ;Act II #"Fashion of His Love" #"Just Dance" #"LoveGame" #"Telephone" ;Act III #''Interlude'' #"Heavy Metal Lover" #"Bad Kids" #"Hair" (acoustic) #"Yoü and I" (acoustic) #"Electric Chapel" ;Act IV #''Interlude'' #"Americano" / "Poker Face" / "Paparazzi" (medley) ;Act V #"Scheiße" #"Black Jesus † Amen Fashion" #"The Edge of Glory" (acoustic + album) #"Marry the Night" 'Song Analyzation' The show begins in pitch black with a "space" inspired instrumental track. After a couple of seconds, a marching beat kicks in while Gaga is dressed as an alien, is walking while mounted on a mechanical unicorn with an escort. It looks to me that Gaga has escaped from this G. O. A. T. It also states that she is riding a unicorn, if you notice at the end of the Born This Way video, she is riding a unicorn. She also looked like that she escaped from this G. O. A. T. So it means that The Born This Way Ball Tour maybe has something to do with the music video. Highway Unicorn (Road to Love) kicks in. After that an interlude starts saying "Initiating satellite. Space renagade Lady Gaga has escaped. Downloading image of prisoner. Alien fugitive objective: To birth a new race. Operation: Kill the bitch!" So it is, Lady Gaga did escaped, as is in the music video. The "Bitch" here refers to Lady Gaga. Government Hooker is now then played after that. She continues with the song while she goes down from the upper level of the castle while stopping occasionally to do slow sex movements. Before she reaches the floor, a dancer sat at a work desk emerges from the floor. She mounts the desktop and continue her sexy dance but this time for the dancer. That means Gaga is distracting the guard. She then gets a gun and shoots the guard and enters the castle. The castle she enters is the castle of us, little monsters, since she is giving birth to a new race. Born This Way is next, and then they open the castle, so we can see what she is doing inside, which is giving birth to a new race, There, seen women legs and Gaga;s body on top, while the dancers, which is the new race, is inside. Near the end of the musical interlude, a women is heard and seen birthing a new race onstage while it's recovered of fog. Bloody Mary is then played next, for me, this song at the ball means revenge, revenge for the Mother G. O. A. T. which is for me, the Mother Monster in the music video. Why does Mother Monster want to kill the bitch or Gaga? It's because Mother Monster or Mother G. O. A. T. became evil, since she said, "How can I protect something so percfect, without evil?" An interlude is then performed while Mother G. O. A. T. is reciting the Manifesto of Mother Monster. At the music video, when she recites the manifesto, she says "She", while in the tour, Mother G. O. A. T. says "I", so that means it is not Gaga who is reciting the manifesto at the ball. She then performs, Bad Romance. At the end, Gaga says, ” When you leave, some of you will stick by me. And others, will betray me. You will not kill me!" She is talking about Mother G. O. A. T., since she left Mother G. O. A. T., Mother G. O. A. T. 's mission now is to find the bitch or Gaga, so she can kill her, but then Gaga says, "Others, will betray me!", so Mother G. O. A. T. betrayed Gaga. Judas is now then performed, which means "betreyal". Gaga gets tied up on the castle by two dancers and then they beat her up, and then she beats them up and chases them off with a gun. Mostly, the part of this ball is about love, betreyal. The two dancers beat her up, like love beats her up, but then edit: not yet finshed Category:Blog posts